


Different

by Meet_An_ARMOAENGENE



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Heeseung, Alpha Park Jongseong| Jay, Alpha Park Sunghoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Shim Jaeyoon| Jake, Beta Yang Jungwon, Everyone is whipped for Sunoo, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Kim Sunoo, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Heeseung is a good hyung, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Multi, Niki didn't present yet, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Sunoo, Original Character(s), So Leader-nim presented, Sunoo being a happy virus, THEY'RE UNDERAGED FOR GODSAKES, They present at 16, because he's 15, but no smut, did I just made that tag? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meet_An_ARMOAENGENE/pseuds/Meet_An_ARMOAENGENE
Summary: Sunoo, a young optimistic bubbly boy, always wanted to be an entertainer. And, well, why not?He had the natural talent of being a performer: he likes attention, loves to make people smile and had overall great confidence.So why? Why didn't he just audition?
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Everyone, Kim Sunoo/Lee Heeseung, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Kim Sunoo/Park Jongseong | Jay, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Kim Sunoo/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my god- how I wanted to write a fanfic and post it. I've been an eggie and then an engene for what seemed like a super long time...I wanted to post a fanfic of bts or txt but never really did because i've never been there sinds their debut but with enhypen I did so I wanted my first fanfic to be of them!  
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Sunoo, a young optimistic bubbly boy, always wanted to be an entertainer. And, well, why not? He had the natural talent of being a performer: he likes attention, loves to make people smile and had overall great confidence.

So why? Why didn't he just audition?

It's simple really,

_His health._

He always had poor health but dispite that, he's always optimistic and happy. There was another thing that kept him from auditioning, although it wasn't untill much later in his life, his secondary gender was still a huge problem. 

He always, _always_ wanted to be a beta. He didn't liked being dominant and aggressive, altough he knew that was a stereotype because his sister was an alpha and she is the sweetest. Still, an alpha just didn't fit him and that's why being a beta was good for him. Even though presenting as an omega isn't bad either, he couldn't follow his dreams if he were.

Omegas aren't really appreciated in the K-pop community unless if you're a girl and even that is bad according to the stories he heard, it never went well with them. They will eventually get harassed by fans or even their own members. Either way, being a beta was his only option of being happy and being able to follow his dreams of being an entertainer.

So on his 16th birthday when nothing happend, he was extremely reliefed.

He was a beta! He could finally be an entertainer now that he confidently knows he's a beta . His health was still a problem but he didn't mind much, thinking he could just eat some medicine and be fine.

He wasn't.

His parent finally allowed him to be an entertainer. At first, they refused, thinking his health was more important. Then they refused again, not because of his health but because they were confident he was going to be an omega. looking at Sunoo's features, he was tall but not by alot, being just an inch shorter than his parents. He has a lean figure but still had a little baby fat on his face, making him look even cuter than he already is. He has pounty lips, cute eyes and a really sweet personality.

Now don't get the parents wrong, they have nothing, _nothing_ against male omegas. It's just they don't want their precious son to be harassed or bullied in the company.

Still, with all that, they didn't say he couldn't audition because of the second gender thing. they just said it was his health again, not wantng their son to be upset.

So, imagine the suprised looks from not only his parents but also his sister, who thought the same as her parents, when nothing happend, it really was truly a suprise to them but with all that, they were still happy Sunoo could finally pursue his dreams.

but, something off, like, really _really_ off. 

And when Sunoo was asleep, his sister went to her parents and shared her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Actually..I’m a new trainee here!”
> 
> “You? Ha! Yeah right! Go back home you filthy omega!”
> 
> Even if he wasn’t an omega, it still hurts him that he treated omegas so poorly.  
> But even so, he knows how to respond, so with a smile he continued,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey- how are you? Aha- this is a fast update isn’t it? I’m gonna say that the first three updates will be really fast because I already planned it out so stay tuned to the next update!

While Sunoo was sleeping peacefully in his bed, his sister went downstairs to say what was on her mind and when she saw her parents sat on the couch watching tv, she confronted them,

”Mom, Dad..” 

“Sweetie! Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Her mom asked concerned. 

“Well, It’s about Sunoo-ah..” her mom made a humming noise to make her continue. “Don’t you think that Sunoo being a beta..Is..”

“weird? Not fitting?” Her dad asked.

”mhm..like, I don’t mind him being a beta because he can finally pursue what he wants but something just seems..” she trailed off at the end not wanting to confirm it.

”off?” Her parents said in unison.

”Didn’t you see the slight dullness in his eyes when he woke up? He had it the whole day and I’m sure it’s not because of him being a beta. Mom...I’m scared! I don’t want Sunoo-ah to go there!” Mid in her rambling she started crying.

”Aigo..come here sweetheart. Sunoo-ah is a strong boy, he can look after himself.” Her mother and father embraced their daughter and they all thought the same thing: At least Sunoo is happy.

—————————————————————

“Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye noona! I’ll miss you!” Sunoo said, walking to the train station while waving at his parents and sister.

”I’ll call you when I’m safe there!” Sunoo said when he remembered the conversation he had with his sister and promised her he would call when he arrived.

When his parents and sister were out of his view he sighed. Grabbing his phone from in his back bag he decided he would listen to some music. He picked a song from his playlist and set it on repeat, quietly humming the lyrics.

It was a few hours later that he arrived at Seoul. Stepping out of the jam-packed train and letting the fresh air engulf him in their cold but comfortable hug. He was thankful the company accepted him and saw potential in his weak body. 

He grabbed a little tube in his pocket and put a pill in his mouth, chugging it down with water and continued walking. He was starting to get more anxious and nervous the more he walked to the company.

Once he arrived, he gulped and went to the reception where a tall guy sat there while writing something on a notepad.

”Hi!” Sunoo said happily.

”If you’re here for an autograph then go away!” The guy sneered loudly, making Sunoo jump slightly.   
  


“Actually..I’m a new trainee here!” Sunoo still said positively despite the rude guy.

”You? Ha! Yeah right! Go back home you filthy omega!” 

Even if he wasn’t an omega, it still hurts him that he treated omegas so poorly. But even so, he knows how to respond, so with a smile he continued, he now only saw the name plate on his chest, Lee Chan.

”Lee sunbaenim! Excuse you,”He let out a giggle, “but I’m a beta!” He continued smiling even though the man stared dumbfounded at him.

’How can this guy be cute without even trying?!’ Chan thought frantically, ‘Besides! How come he’s not scared of me? I’m an alpha for god sakes! A beta should be a stuttering mess by now!’ His thought got cut off when the cute boy continued speaking,

”Lee sunbaenim!” His heart skipped a beat when he said his name so cutely. “I thought , if you could, maybe say where I need to go now?” Sunoo kept smiling.

He knows he’s good with facial expressions so he is using that to his advantage.

He doesn’t mind being cute, unlike other boys, he likes shopping and being able to groom himself. Even most male omegas don’t like being cute in front of their mate, to stubborn to even consider that option.

”yeah..s-sure what’s your name?” Chan internally face-palmed for stuttering.

”Kim Sunoo” He smiles confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How is it? It’s still hella short and I’m sorry about that! If you want to know what music he was listening, he was listening to “Maze in the Mirror” by TxT.  
> Sinds he’s such an TxT fan, I decided this song is perfect. It’s also one of my favorite TxT song aside from Eternally, Our Summer, Crown, Run Away...Actually- TxT doesn’t have bad songs-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh no! I don't want to see this precious baby cry!"
> 
> "Wait…Do you think..he's an omega…?"
> 
> "Who cares!"
> 
> "Oh, I just hope Lee Chan doesn't do something rash…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep- Here it is! Chapter 3! This will maybe throw you off? Idk what's wrong with my mind while writing this…Have fun at least!

They were all waiting for ten minutes now for when the new trainee will come. All the other trainees where gathered together with the coaches.

They're in a room in front of the reception with a large window in front of them. The room was soundproof, the glass of the window is see through for them but not for outsiders.

It was a tradition that all the trainees and coaches watch as the new trainee react to a rude person sinds it can happen to them later on in their life, encountering rude people and/or fans.

The new trainee obviously doesn't know he's being watched by at least 30 people. It test if they can work under pressure and if they're calm in these types of situations. Sometimes it can even let then know what their strong points are, like, confidence, bravery and even kindness.

So far no trainee has ever got passed this test. Some got so angry the coaches had to step in. Others got so scared they were literally trembling so hard a coach needed to comfort the trainee for a few hours. There was once a girl who even cried and was hyperventilating. 

In conclusion, there trainees and coaches hate the tradition.

But still did it in honor if the man who build the company years ago.

The trainees were talking amongst themselves,

"Do you thinks it's gonna be a girl or a boy?" An alpha girl asked

"Who cares! I just hope they will make it without crying…" A worried boy said. 

Then, they were suddenly quiet when the new trainee arrived. Everybody stood there in awe at how innocent and cute he looks.

"Oh no! I don't want to see this precious baby cry!" Someone shouted and everybody agreed, even the coaches.

"Wait…Do you think..he's an omega…?"

"Who cares!" said the same guy who previously said he didn't want to see the new boy cry. 

They all saw him smile and for a moment their hearts just melted at the adorable boy. 

"Oh, I just hope Lee Chan doesn't do something rash…" All hums of agreement can be heard in the room. They then focused on the boy who walked to the reception with a bright smile, 

"Hi!" The adorable boy said to Chan.

"Omg! He's so cute!!"

"Shh! Be quiet! I can't hear him!!"

"If you're here for an autograph then go away!"

"…well that's a new tactic of him…"

They watched as the boy jumped up in surprise but still smiled and said,

"Actually…I'm a new trainee here!" they all smiled at the positivity the boy radiates until Chan said, "You? Ha! Yeah right! Go back home you filthy omega!"

"That's it! Lee Chan is getting out of hand! I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!" the alpha girl shouted.

"Jamie!" A coach warned the girl.

Now that Jamie was quiet , all the trainees were looking at the boy , expecting him to cry, but guessed terribly wrong when the boy just smiled again.

"Lee sunbaenim! Excuse you!," the boy said, letting out the most adorable giggle they had ever heard.

"But I'm a beta!"

"Wait, What?!" All the trainees shouted as they watch the boy continue smiling at Lee Chan like nothing seriously insulting was said. 

They can see Chan equally dumbfounded as them. 

"Lee sunbaenim!" The-cute-boy-that-they-still-don't-know-the-name-of said and they witness first hand as the tough Lee Chan blushed a mad red.

"Did-did Chan just blush?" even the coaches were surprised, though everyone were back to their senses when the new trainee spoke the few words that no-other trainee spoke out before,

"I thought, if you could, maybe say where I need to go now?" They watched as the sassy remark from the boy brought smiles to their faces. God, what was he a special boy. A real happy virus for sure.

"…ure what's your name?"

"Kim Sunoo" 

They saw him smile the contagious smile again and smiled with him. 

Truly a Happy virus indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with this chapter! I hope you liked it!
> 
> edite: to the readers that are still waiting for chapter four, can you please read my comment?  
> it will explain why I still haven't updated yet.  
> Thank you


End file.
